Sanya's predicament
by Oaden
Summary: Hormones and witch powers run wild. As Sanya's powers develop beyond her control the question rises, will the 501st witch squadron ever sleep peacefully again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Don't own strike witches and i seriously wonder if this disclaimer business actually matters in the slightest.

one day i was attempting to sleep at around 0230 and a plot bunny struck me, a few days later and this was the result.

Many thanks to Radiantbeam for beta reading it.

Read and review, preferably constructive.

**Sanya's predicament**

* * *

Sanya was naked; this in itself wasn't that special, people were naked quite frequently. Even the fact that she was currently not alone while being naked wasn't that out of place- the base had a bath shared by all the witches.

No, the remarkable thing was that she was currently naked, in the middle of the night, while clinging to another witch. If you were now wondering which witch, you didn't know Sanya very well

Eila, beautiful Eila, her Eila. The moonlight washed over her skin, the sweat from earlier activities reflected in the light and gave the scene an ethereal quality. At the thought of said activities Sanya felt heat rising up her cheeks and an urge to cuddle even closer to Eila.

It had been their first time. A few weeks ago Eila had surprised her on her birthday, giving her roses and a sweet confession; she was sure Eila had almost fainted from the stuttering and blood rushing to her head. How could she have refused? One look into those gorgeous blue eyes, those eyes, always filled with mischief, shining with something that could only be hope, and Sanya didn't hesitate to say yes.

Much to the young couple's frustration, and in a vile contradiction to what they had hoped, the world did not politely pause for them to calmly explore their new found happiness. Exhausting night shifts and downright evil neuroi with poor timing had prevented the young Orussian from getting too intimate with her girlfriend.

"Sanya?" She was pulled from her thoughts by a soft voice. Only Eila spoke to her like that, a soothing voice filled with love and caring. Just hearing it sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Sorry for waking you," she whispered, snuggling closer to her girlfriend.

"Its okay," said Eila, placing a kiss on the shorter girl's forehead

Looking up she met the blue eyed gaze of her lover. She saw it was true; Eila didn't mind. An amused expression graced her. Another sign that the fox girl didn't mind were the hands gently caressing her back, dropping lower and lower, gently cupping her behind. Apparently she wasn't going to sleep for just a bit longer.

* * *

Saying Gertrude Barkhorn was having trouble sleeping was like saying Hartman was disorganized. Technically correct, but about an actual wall made of garbage away from truly capturing the point.

The thing that was keeping her from her sleep had started early in the evening and had persisted until half an hour ago. The aftermath however, had left her wide awake and although unfitting for a Karsland soldier, quite aroused.

Although she had no proof, it was quite easy to make some educated guesses as to what had caused this disturbing problem.

First, it appeared that after years of not so subtle interest in each other, Sanya and Eila had hooked up. Second, they had just finished engaging in the more "adult" aspect of their relationship, and most importantly, it seemed the "oh so innocent and cute" Sanya had poor control of her magic during the heights of ecstasy and was transmitting her thoughts to anyone on the base with even the slightest amount of magical aptitude.

The effect made her feel like a voyeur spying on lovers with no way to stop, and sleeping was exceedingly difficult when a person you used to regard as a shy innocent moans in your thoughts.

"Trude?" Hartman asked from the other side of the garbage wall.

"Yes?"

"You sleeping?"

"..."

"Sanya's loud isn't she?"

"HARTMAN!"

"I think they're starting again"

Sure enough, faint moans started echoing in the back of her mind, becoming increasingly louder and more forceful in their presence. Arousal that was not her own wrecking havoc in her body. Blood flowed to places Trude didn't want to think of.

"_Think of something else, think of something else, something peaceful and innocent, like, like... Chris, yes, excellent idea, think of Chris. Chris being healthy and happy, innocent and cute Chris."_

Her brilliant plan was foiled by an especially forceful pulse of arousal from Sanya; if she didn't know better she would have sworn she felt her hands touching soft skin not her own, and thoughts of her sister went to places they really didn't belong.

"_Don't think of Chris; DO NOT THINK OF CHRIS, bad idea, very bad idea, think of... strikers, yes strikers and weaponry! I wonder if I should put my striker in a new coating, I'll have to force Hartman to do it as well of course, she really should pay more attention to maintenance. I wonder how she's handling this?"_

A muffled moan distracted her from her thoughts; odd that it did though, someone had been moaning into her head for the better part of the night. Again, the sound was hard to make out in the chaos that was her mind, but if she focused on it she could hear it quite clearly, accompanied by the sound of ruffling sheets and…

"_Wait, sound? This isn't Sanya, this is from inside this room, meaning... oh god. Does that woman have no shame! You can't just do that in my presence. You can't just touch yourself like that, your hand touching your own smooth skin, you pushing those finely shaped breasts in the mattress, your pretty blond hair ruffled by the sweat and movement, your perfect bottom pointed up in the air, your... God damn it." _

"_I'm screwed."_

_

* * *

_

Coffee, Minna decided, was a creation from the depths of hell; what other place would make it so that the main liquid used for staying awake had such a vile, bitter taste? She never would have taken a cup if it wasn't for the fact that she hadn't rested at all last night.

"_You did sleep a few hours. Sleep with those kinds of dreams doesn't constitute REST. You didn't complain last night. It isn't proper for a commander to consider her subordinates that way. Which of the six you 'considered' last night?" _She stopped the chain of thought by slamming the cup of coffee on the desk, arguing with herself was a sure sign she had not rested properly.

Thinking about last night still brought a blush to her face. Who knew-_"That Eila had a thing for Sanya?" _Well, everybody and their pet dog knew that. But who would have known that-_"They were going out?"_ That wasn't much of a secret either, heated make out sessions in the hangar where Luchini sleeps are not the way to keep a secret. No, the thing Minna really wondered about was- _"Why is Sanya so loud?" _

"Oh shut up." Great, now she was arguing with her own perverted inner voice.

Her inner pervert silenced, she returned to the question that started nagging at her somewhere between waking up a mess and not having a proper breakfast. _"Since when can Sanya transmit thoughts?" _

Her train of thought was interrupted by someone knocking somewhat forcefully on her door.

"Commander Minna, can I come in?"

"_Why of all people did it have to be Shirley?"_ Facing the busty redhead after last night was not going to be an easy affair. _"At least its not Mio, small blessing."_

"Enter."

"Ah, thank you... you look like hell," Shirley said, leaning against the door frame, obviously quite tired herself.

"Thank you for your concern. I'd think that most of us haven't slept that well; I take it this is about last night?" _"On that note, it would be really good for my sanity if you started buttoning up your shirt a bit more."_

"Ha ha, yes of course, who would have expected that of Sanya huh? _ "I would think that most of us should have expected them to go at it after making eyes at each other for the better part of two years, and while were on the subject, Shirley could you please stop leaning forward so much when your enthusiastic"_

"Huh, is something wrong Minna? Your face is red."

"_The only thing wrong is that after Sanya moaned in my head for half an hour, I spent the better part of __the night fantasizing about my own witch harem. You were part of it, and you're not wearing a lot more now than in my dreams."_

"No nothing's wrong, I just didn't... sleep very well."

"Oooh ho ho ho, I see." Shirley grin widened "Sanya had your mind wandering, eh?"

"Shirley, this is hardly an appropriate conversation between commander and subordinate." _"At least not as long as my mind stays in the gutter like this."_

"I bet it was about Sakamoto." If her grin got any wider, it was sure to hurt, but it seemed Shirley found the current situation highly amusing

"Of course not" _"Of course it was, except my mind added you, Hartman, Perrine, Trude, Lynne and Eila, and the only reason Sanya wasn't in there was because every time I imagined her, my imaginary Eila would throw a fit."_

"Sure, Trude then?"

"Shirley! Is there any point to this visit?"

Realizing she would be facing disciplinary actions soon, Shirley hopefully got to her point

"Is this going to happen again? Or rather, what kind of action will you take to stop it? 'Cause I think no one on base wants to go through this kind of night again..."

"Of course I will, but what to do? I can hardly tell either of them to stop seeing each other."

"You could order them to celibacy."

To that Minna could only respond with deadpan stare

"Okay, stupid idea. That wouldn't last a day," Shirley admitted

"I think I have an idea. They won't like it, though"

Shirley, now curious, leaned forward perhaps slightly too much "Ooh, what is it?"

"Obviously, ordering them to stay apart won't work, unless someone figured out how to beat Eila in a dogfight and is up for keeping them apart, so Sanya will just have to learn how to control herself."

"And how will you manage that?"

"_Shirley, for the love of all witchcraft, either learn to button up, or stop leaning over my desk."_

"Anna Fererra."

"Bwahahahaha, oh that's just cruel of you!" Shirley laughed so violently she almost fell down; after taking a minute to compose herself she asked, "So, who is going to tell them? Major Sakamoto?"

...Silence reigned

"While normally Sakamoto dispenses the disciplinary actions, since she was _fortunately _not at the base during the incident, and since she is just not very suited for this kind of thing, as the present commanding officer, I will have to do it myself."

"Can I watch?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, update

First off, i would like to thank everyone that favourited, reviewed, or added to author alert. never realized when lurking how nice that actually is for a writer

Secondly, this is only beta read by one of the two and the native speaker is not among them, so there might be some errors left.

Anyway, read and review, reviews are awesome, especially helpful ones

**Sanya's predicament**

**Morning after  
**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning, a morning without equal, a morning so great that if you ran through the history of earth you would not find a single morning as nice as this one. Not that Sanya had actually seen the morning, she was still busy staring at her girlfriend. But if she were to look outside, she was sure it that she would find a dazzling morning. It might be possible she was a tad biased right now, but who cared?

She felt giddy with happiness, pleasant butterflies danced an elaborate tango in her stomach and a warm comfortable feeling had made its home within her chest. In short, the world right now, was perfect. It might come knocking on the door to collect its happiness tax any minute, but now, at this time, at this place, there was only one problem.

What is the proper way to wake your girlfriend after a night like that?

In hindsight, it seemed to Sanya that the Official Sexual Education program for witches fell woefully short. While information on how to prevent pregnancy was important and all, it was not really relevant to her situation. Fortunately after the official teacher had left, a senior witch had taken it upon herself to inform the new witches about more important things. These things would include knowing what to do when you are stationed on a base surrounded by attractive females and one is showing great interest in you. Another thing would be knowing how to deploy if neuroi attacked and you were having your period. It was one of the most interesting lessons in her life, and it was at times like these that she regretted missing the follow up the most.

Especially since she had a inkling she misunderstood the lesson on seduction, the elder witch had laughingly said to just crawl in her bed at night. It had worked in a way, but she was sure something different was supposed to have happened.

"_Like dad used to say: No, dad never said anything about waking up your lesbian lover after your first time, maybe cause I was six at the time."_

Both education and upbringing had failed her. It was time to improvise

She carefully moved over, gently maneuvering on top of her sleeping lover. Straddling Eila while warm strands of sunlight that slipped past the curtains danced over their form. It was certainly pleasant. But romantic moments are somewhat wasted when your girlfriend is asleep.

"Eila, wake up" she whispered.

The lucky victim groaned but remained fast asleep. "Eila, wake up" she tried again, lightly stroking the cheek of the sleeping girl.

That got a reaction, Eila stirred from her peaceful slumber, she groggily reached for the tickling hand but found that Sanya had pulled it back, clumsily reaching forward her hand landed on something soft and squeezed.

"Ahh! Eila!"

Nothing known to man or witch gets Eila's attention faster than Sanya moaning, unless you count the sound of Sanya undressing, that normally did the trick as well.

"Don't touch Sanya like that!" She yelled while attempting to scramble upright. She almost tossed her girlfriend off until she realized she was on top of her.

"Oh, hey Sanya" she said bashfully "You look beautiful."

"Eila!" Even though she was still blushing from Eila's sleep antics, she felt her cheeks redden and did the thing that only small people can do properly, hide her face in the crook of her girlfriends neck.

"I was serious."

"You shouldn't- Groannn!" Embarrassed Sanya fled back to the safe comfort of Eila's shoulder. Even hidden away like this she just knew Eila was grinning.

"Shall we get breakfast then?"

"Hmmhmm"

* * *

It was a horrible morning. Any day faced with hardly any sleep at all is bad, but it could be worse. You could, for instance, be facing the choice of getting up on time or sleeping in. Barkhorn herself would say: "Either get up early or suffer Hartman's teasing for the rest of the year".

Her contemplation of to wake or not to wake was disturbed by an amazing occurrence. An event so rare Barkhorn could not remember it ever happening during her military service.

It began with the sound of ruffling sheets, it was followed by the soft echo of footsteps on the stone floor, it was confirmed by the creak of the door opening.

Hartman was getting out of bed before her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, shocked wide awake by the bizarre world she had entered.

"What do you mean Trude?"

"You're awake before noon."

"My bed is sticky and I need a shower, you coming?"

"Sticky? How on earth did your bed get-" The memories until now clouded by drowsiness revealed themselves in full glory. Sanya moaning inside her head, the bad thoughts of Chriss and most embarrassing of all, Hartman's shameless actions.

"Oh, its just sweat mostly" she shrugged "so are you showering? I bet you need it" she added with a naughty smile.

"I, I... I'l go later, after breakfast, I'm rather hungry."

"Okay, have fun then" she said as she went through the door and closed it.

"_That woman just acts like nothing happened, like it's the most normal thing in the world. Join her in the shower? After that? Just standing there knowing she is naked and-""Ahh!, Eila!" _ Sanya's thought thundered through her head wiping out any anger and annoyance, leaving only one image in its wake.

Erica Hartman, in the shower, wet and shining in the light, half turned around and seductively whispering "Join me?"

"Oh god, is Sanya a bloody rabbit?"

"_I need a shower, a very very cold shower, right NOW." _She was halfway to the door until she remembered that going to the cold shower right now would mean sharing it with Hartman._"On __a__ second thought, I'll have breakfast first, then I will take a shower. A cold one, A really cold one__.__"_

"Ugh, this is no way for a Karlsland soldier to behave."

* * *

It took about half an hour before Sanya and Eila finally left their room for the mess hall, a half hour in which She learned three things. First, Eila no longer had any issues with looking at her, three times she caught her eyes when she wondered why she didn't hear the rustle of clothes anymore. And in none of the times she caught her girlfriend did the girl break contact. She just kept gazing and smiling. That was the second thing she learned.

Eila had an amazing lady killer smile. The dreamlike expression her girlfriend had when she was looking at her made her mind fly to warm places where no worries reached and no duty called.

Thirdly she learned that putting on your stockings teasingly slow when your lover is looking at you like that is a good way to earn yourself a make out session.

"Coming?" Eila asked "I'm getting hungry."

She responded by extending her hand. Eila never needed many words. At some level she always understood. Hands clasped together they walked into the hallway

A somewhat strange sight greeted them when they arrived at the dinner room. Miyafuji was keeping the door ajar, attempting to peek through the opening without being seen.

"Oi! Miyafuji, what are you doing?" Eila asked

She slammed the door and whirled around as if someone shot at her "E-E-Eila-san, Sanya-san, g-good morning" she answered, blushing hotly

"Is something wrong?"

"N-n-nothing at all Eila-san." She stammered, looking everywhere but at the couple.

"Ehh, Why are you sneaking around then?"

By now Miyafuji looked as if she desperately wished to sink through the floor. "I-I'm looking for.. ehh"

"You're looking for-"

"Sakamoto-san!" Miyafuji yelled, suddenly running to the surprised Fuso commander that had just entered the hall.

"Ah, Miyafuji, Eager to resume your training?"

The poor girl screeched to a halt, realizing to late she ran from a incredibly awkward conversation she really didn't want into a training session from hell. Miyafuji looked back at the couple, then back to Sakamoto and made the obvious choice.

"Yes Sakamoto-san."

"That was odd" Eila noted as Sakamoto dragged Miyafuji to the training area "I wonder if something happened?"

"Yoshika seemed nervous." She answered.

"Yeah, she was peeping into to the dining room. Let's check."

Since Miyafuji slammed the door there was not much point in sneaking in. There was of course even less point in sneaking in since- "Empty! What was she sneaking for then?" Eila said, moving through the room checking around.

"Maybe she was avoiding someone?"

"I wonder whom, Miyafuji gets along with everyone."

Meanwhile Sanya was looking for food. She hadn't eaten anything since yesterday afternoon. _"You 'ate' Eila"_ a sing song voice that sounded eerily like own thoughts echoed through her head. _"That doesn't count, plus she's much to sweet to be part of a balanced diet__.__"_

"Anything in there Sanya?"

"No one cooked yet" she answered.

"Ah yes. Miyafuji is supposed to be cooking today" Her lover looked thoughtful for a moment before breaking out a smile "How about I cook today? Its been a while since we ate Suomos food"

She smiled. Eila wasn't a very good cook and neither was she, but she was hungry and this way they would avoid the risk of Miyafuji's more exotic taste.

"I'll help."

"Thank you." Her girlfriend smiled "Just start with cutting the scallions."

* * *

Dressed to military standard, hair groomed, clothes clean and yet she still felt dirty.

"_I should have taken that shower. I am a mature sensible woman. The shower has separate stalls. It would have been no problem at all."_

She almost turned around for the shower before noticing the flaw in her plan.

"_Stupid shared changing rooms."_

Military tradition demanded she would walk back straight with a brisk pace towards the dining room. Exhaustion demanded she slouched and shuffled slowly. In the end she partially gave in and lumbered towards her destination.

At her arrival she spotted Perrine at the entrance to the dining room, looking rather sleep deprived and miserable.

"Good morning Perrine, you look under the weather." _"Like I can talk."_

"Good morning Barkhorn, I had a... troubled night."

"_Most likely involving Sakamoto doing things rather out of character." _She thought bitterly.

"I believe it's going around."

At that Perrine looked slightly relieved. "You too?"

"Yes." she grudgingly admitted.

"So Sanya really..." Perrine trailed off at the end. Too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"_Yes, innocent little Sanya went down on Eila repeatedly."_

"Let's get breakfast." She really wanted to talk about something else, before Perrine brought up her rooming with Hartman.

* * *

Considering the night before Barkhorn was somewhat surprised she actually smelled breakfast upon entering the dining room. Miyafuji volunteered to cook today, maybe she decided to skip sleep altogether.

"Odd that Miyafuji still made breakfast." Perrine remarked.

Barkhorn sniffed the air "It doesn't smell like her cooking."

"Then who cooked? Kitchen staff does not arrive till the evening."

"Good morning!"

Both Barkhorn and Perrine snapped to attention and stared at the demon that had just emerged from the kitchen. A demon guilty of depriving them of sleep in the most disturbing manner since the Luchini midnight pasta incident.

"Hmm, why do both of you look so grumpy. Normally it's only Perrine with the morning mood."

Eila was smiling brightly. Evidently still on cloud nine. Last night must have been good for her.

"_At least someone enjoyed herself." _

"We had some trouble sleeping." Barkhorn answered visibly annoyed.

"Oh, Sanya didn't have night shift for once so we slept really well."

"_I suppose you did sleep well, with the exhausting activity before hand. The problem is, you didn't start sleeping till three-o-bloody-clock."_

Looking at Eila and not blushing like Perrine who had just seen Sakamoto naked was hard. Every time Barkhorn looked at her, her mind tried to imagine exactly what she had been doing to Sanya. And unfortunately, her mind was unexpectedly creative.

"Anyway, Miyafuji bailed out of making breakfast so Sanya and I made it" Eila continued.

As if on que Sanya appeared from the kitchen carrying a tray "Eila and I made sandwiches."

"Suomos style" Eila quickly moved over, caressing Sanya's shoulders. "So take a seat. Breakfast is served."

Right then, Luchini bounded in, followed by Erica "Yaahooo! Breakfast"

"Sit down, there is enough for everyone."

Erica sat down, looking at the couple with a devious grin "Did you sleep well?"

Sanya just hummed in confirmation.

"Whats it with everyone and sleeping? Did something happen?" Eila asked.

A somewhat strangled silence descended in the room. Barkhorn and Perrine stopped eating to keep back the angry remarks. Erica of course just grinned "You could say that. You didn't notice it I guess?"

Eila had the good grace to blush. "I, I was a bit occupied early in the evening" she stammered.

Erica's grin was now threatening to split her face "With Sanya?" she said in a suggestive voice while looking at the small girl.

"Don't look at Sanya like that!"

"Hartman behave!, You're Karlsand elite. Don't imply things like that about a fellow soldier" _"I can't believe I just said that with a straight face."_

Eila, now blushing brightly quickly sought a change of topic "So where are the others, its not like them to be late."

"Shirley is talking to Minna bout last night. Miyafuji is doing morning training with Sakamoto and Lynne is stuck in the showers." Luchini answered.

"Stuck?"

"Yup, she didn't wanna come out of the stall cause we were there."

"It was really odd, she kept telling us to go ahead." Erica said thoughtfully "By the way, I didn't see you and Sanya in the shower. I expected you there after last night."

It was starting to dawn on Eila that Erica was implying things about last night that weren't breakfast conversation material. "Eila was hungry." Sanya answered for her.

"No shower then? Hope you washed your hands."

The effect of that was immediate, Eila now certain of Hartmans implications, turned tomato. Barkhorn and Perrine stopped dead in their tracks, Perrine's sandwich stuck halfway in her mouth.

Sanya just looked thoughtful for three seconds before she said "Forgot."

* * *

It would be good for her sanity if someone in the dining room moved. She had just entered and everyone just stood still in varying poses. Eila bright red, trying both to hide behind the much smaller Sanya and shield her from Barkhorn. The latter seemed frozen with a piece of sandwich in her mouth and had a despairing stare in her eyes. Perrine was looking at her food like it was alive. Erica's normal mischievous smile was replaced with a expression that looked like distaste and laughter's malformed offspring.

Luchini was moving. Waving her hand before Perrine's eyes, but Luchini moving never helped anyone's mental state.

"Ahem" she coughed.

"Minna! Sanya made everyone act weird!"

"I'm sure she did and I'm sure I don't want to know. Do you think you can get Eila and Sanya to the land of the living? I want to talk to them."

"Okay!"

Luchini was about to poke Eila under the ribs when Sanya stopped her with a glare "Mine"

"Sanya, can you and Eila meet me in my office, we need to talk."

* * *

"Everyone on base!"

Eila was panicking slightly, yelling at the top of her lungs, blushing redder than a tomato and waving her hands around like she had forgotten their general purpose. All in all she was taking the news rather well.

"Well not everyone" Minna tried to calm her "I only heard from witches so I believe it to be limited to them."

"Ah so the good news is that only the relevant people know?" Eila snarled.

"Don't take that tone with me. This is embarrassing for all of us. We will just have to deal with it."

"But-but Sanya didn't mean to. And people will gossip and-and you can't just ask us to" Her frantic rant dropped to a soft embarrassed whisper "to stop, to not, you know."

By now Eila was reduced from a proud protective soldier to a shy blushing schoolgirl that could not stop fidgeting with her fingers. "Even if everybody heard. Even if everyone knows, I don't care." She shyly raised her head looking Minna straight in the eyes "I love her."

"_Sanya you lucky girl. This one will gladly follow you to the end of the earth."_ This kind of display of emotion was enough to make her doubt whether she had ever loved anyone herself.

"Eila" Sanya had been silent till now, locked in thought by Minna's revelation until the soft stuttering voice of her girlfriend took her back to reality. "Don't worry, it will be alright. We're together."

"_Could you two get any more cavity inducing?" _"I'm not ordering you to celibacy."

"You're not?" Somehow the surprise on Eila's face felt insulting.

"Like you would obey. You would most likely just pull some crazy stunt. Like becoming the first members of the mile high club striker division."

"The what?"

"Nothing important. What is important is that this stops, so I have decided to send you to a witch mentor. You can't be the first to suffer from a problem like this."

The lovers were looking rather puzzled "A mentor?" Sanya asked.

"Yes. While there is no one officially for these kind of problems, I have a idea who I can send you to."

"Who?"

"Anna Ferrera."

* * *

The task had finally been done. And it hadn't been nearly as embarrassing as she had feared. Eila and Sanya would be departing for Ferrera's house later today. Both had agreed to leave as soon as possible. Perhaps to avoid embarrassment. _ "Or eager to deal with this so they can get it on like rabbits." _

"_Weren't you gone?" _

"_Oh no, I don't just leave that easily. Especially if you keep such pretty girls around."_

Having a perverted inner voice might be a normal healthy thing for a witch. Minna wasn't sure, it wasn't really table top conversation material. But did hers have to be so annoying?

"_I can just ignore you, you know. I'll just do paperwork and you will leave."_

"_Can you?"_

"_Of course I can, I'm a mature woman, not a hormonally charged pervert."_

"_Oh look it's Mio flying around in only her bathing suit."_

Her head whipped around fast enough to hurt. Sure enough just outside the window Mio was doing drills with Miyafuji, and for god knows what reason she was in her bathing suit. Showing off those strong shoulders. That flat toned stomach. That wonderfully pert behind. That-

"_I win."_

_

* * *

_

_TBC_

If your awfully impatient like me, i keep a status update on my profile that shows how the next chapter is progressing.


	3. Chapter 3

To all reviewers, thank you for your attention and appreciation.

To all readers, also thank you for your attention but slightly less so because reviewers are just awesome.

I bet most of you had already given up on me so here is chapter 3 just to prove you wrong. The delay is mostly because of being full time employed for the first time in my live and some other mess i won't be boring you with.

If you happen to see any typo's, errors, plot holes or you just have general feedback don't hesitate to Pm/Review.

**Sanya's Predicament**

**Flight Time**

* * *

The sky was blue, the clouds few and far between. The wind was pleasant and blowing in the right direction. The sun shone mildly. It was an awesome day for flying. Now, if only the two girls she was escorting would stop acting like they were on their honeymoon, then maybe she could enjoy herself.

"Eila, don't." Sanya was currently making some half-hearted attempts to fend off her amorous girlfriend. Most likely out of consideration for the two witches escorting her. But the constant smile on her face betrayed that she enjoyed the attention immensely.

"Please? Just once more."

"_And one more kiss after that, and one more after that, 'cause you've only been doing this since the moment we left."_

It didn't help that Shirley, her companion, was apparently enjoying herself watching the two lovers dance through the sky.

"Lighten up, Barkhorn. Its just some harmless playing around."

"They should act like proper soldiers."

"Soldiers fool around."

"We are in public!"

"Because everyday hundreds of young boys look up at the sky in hopes of seeing some witch-on-witch action, and we would hate to actually deliver." Shirley mocked.

"_It would not surprise me. Miyafuji said witches actually have fans back in Fuso." _She thought bitterly.

"Whoops, I hope there aren't boys watching, 'cause this ain't suited for minors." Shirley said, looking entirely to amused.

Sanya had given in to Eila's flirting and was going for that one more kiss. Eila must have thought that one kiss was one kiss, even if you included a make-out session, as long as you didn't break it. Hands were wandering and if they went any further, even Shirley would be too young to continue watching.

"It's kind of impressive they can keep balance like that." Shirley smiled.

"Juutilainen!" Barkhorn roared. "Unhand her. Separate this very instant."

"Huh, what?" Eila looked up only in time to see a beet-red Barkhorn descend upon her, using her inhuman strength to keep them apart.

"You will behave like a proper soldier of the 501th, or else...!"

"But, but Sanya-" Eila tried to object.

"No buts, you're acting like a hormonal teenager on her first romance! Show some restraint."

"Barkhorn, they are teenagers in their first romance, that's why we are on this lovely outing to a senior witch." Shirely interjected.

"You are not helping." Barkhorn snarled.

"Just calm a little. We will pair up and be on our way. No point in punishing anyone." "_Especially since you're blaming the wrong one. You're still thinking of Sanya as the innocent one. The same Sanya that has been flaunting her behind at Eila from the moment we left base."_

"Fine, you escort Sanya, I'll fly with the pervert."

"_For someone that rooms with Erica it's rather odd that you keep thinking the small one can't be the pervert."_

"You're just jealous!" Eila, now separated from her Sanya and not very happy about it, had either gone insane or developed a death wish.

"I am what!" If Barkhorn wasn't so terribly stressed and three words away from going berserk, Shirley would have laughed at the indignant look the girl was giving Eila.

"_I probably shouldn't tease her now, who knows what might happen."_

"Maybe you're sexually frustrated instead of jealous?" "_Whoops, quick damage control before someone gets murdered and I have to explain it to Minna."_

"I am what!" Barkhorn didn't even look angry anymore, just utterly bewildered. It was almost cute.

"She is jealous. She wants her own pretty girlfriend." Eila said. "_Eila still suicidal, check."_

"No, I really think she is just frustrated; think about it. Erica prances around her half naked the whole day, she has to be feeling the itch." "_Myself, still a moron with poor self-control, check."_

"SHUT UP!" "_Barkhorn, now truly going berserk, check."_

An enraged Barkhorn was a sight to behold: her eyes filled with fury, her powerful muscles quivering with barely restrained strength. She even bared her fangs. Slowly she pointed a shaking finger at the two girls that tortured her so.

"Both of you, for the rest of the flight, will be silent. You will not utter a word, you will not touch anyone, you will do nothing but fly or else...!"

Eila, still suicidal, raised her hand, "Or what?"

Barkhorn gave the girl a blank stare, "I suppose I would do something mean to Sanya."

Eila's eyes narrowed to thin slits "You wouldn't dare."

"Watch me. Now shut up and start flying!"

"Fine." Eila sighed before casting one last longing glance at Sanya, which was immediately followed by another last longing glance because the girl was stretching her back in ways that granted Eila a superb view of her girlfriends posterior.

"Eila, I'm waiting." Barkhorn said, her voice dripping with venom.

"Uhuh, of course you are."

"GET TO IT!"

Eila whipped herself around and gave Barkhorn a cocky grin. "Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

With Sanya and Eila well on their way, Mio out of her sight and Shirley nowhere near to make smart ass comments. One might almost call the current situation in Minna's office peaceful. Almost, because there was still the issue of actually informing Anna that her guests were on the way. She could of course just leave the task to the young couple.

"Very tempting, but a commander must never shy away from a task." Minna spoke to the empty room. "No matter how embarrassing." Blushing slightly she dialled the number of Anna Ferrera.

It occurred to her that she was not mentally prepared for this conversation far too late. How on earth did she actually plan to explain this situation without sinking through the floor of embarrassment? She would need to prepare something to say quickly.

"Anna speaking." "_Drat."_

"Good morning, this is Minna Dietlinde Wilcke, Wing Commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing"

"Fancy title you got there. I suppose that makes you important?"

Minna almost bit her tongue. She was so nervous she used her greeting reserved for pompous sixty-year-old military officers with chauvinistic tendencies. She had a feeling it would not be very effective against a veteran witch of the first war.

"Well, what is it? I suppose you people need help again?"

"Actually, we could use some assistance"

Anna let out a sigh, "Need another pair of greenhorns flying again? Official Training these days must be seriously abysmal these days. In my time-"

"Actually" Minna interrupted "It's about a slightly more... delicate matter."

"Listen missy, I stopped giving lessons in covert flying thirty years ago and I'm not gonna start again just 'cause some high officer-"

"Not that kind of delicate, miss Ferrera. Its about-" "_Two young witches getting it on and forcing me to reconsider my sexuality. Nope, not gonna say that."_

"About?" Anna asked her. The abrupt ending had shifted her mood from annoyed to curious.

"_Here goes nothing." _"One of our junior witches has trouble controlling her power when she-"

"Commander." Her explanation was interrupted by the very universe working against her. The worst person to barge in to her office had arrived at the worst possible time.

"I have the supply report for the coming months and-" Mio said, looking up from the paper in her hands. "Oh, excuse me for interrupting. Is it anyone important?"

Minna felt her face go red and her mind panicking. "It's Anna Ferrera."

"Ah, give her my greetings. Does she need anything?"

"Yes, well, uhm.""_Quick, use your years of experience in high pressure situations to make up a good excuse." _Minna mentally yelled at herself. "Actually I called her to ask for a favor."

"We have a problem? I hadn't heard anything yet"

"_So far for being calm under pressure." _Before she could compose herself, the phone she was still holding to her ear cruelly interrupted her.

"I'm still here on the phone, dear. She can't control her magic while doing what? Flying? Fighting? The laundry?"

"S-she, she can't control It during s-s-" Blood rushed to her head and she felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment "_I can't do this with Sakamoto watching me!"._

"You shouldn't keep her waiting Minna, Its rude to waste time of your elders." Mio chided her.

"That, I, you." Any semblance to the normal dignified Commander flew completely out of the window with that one off-handed comment by her subordinate. "_This is YOUR fault! I ought to-" _"Did you call me at a bad time? Youngsters these days."

"_She is right. You're disgracing yourself in front of Sakamoto's mentor_. _That will not do. I will not act like a fumbling schoolgirl." _ She took a deep breath; she could finally feel herself calming down."_Plus, it would be nice if she approved of your future relationship." _A familiar voice echoed through her head."_When did you return?" "Me?, I'm never gone, always there, always waiting." "Waiting for what? A miss wet T-shirt contest?""Haha, that would be nice, but no. I'm waiting for you to let your guard down. For that one moment when you're not Commander Minna of the 501st. For that one time I can come out and really live. For that one time I can take an honest shot at getting down and dirty with lovely Mio Sakamoto and her shapely-" "SHUT UP!" _Minna roughly shook off the dirty thoughts and images that clouded her mind and forcefully composed herself. She was the commander of this division, veteran of the second Neuroi war, decorated member of the air force and by her majesty's service, she would get this done.

"Anna" She spoke firm and confident.

"Yes, dear?"

"Sex. The problem occurs during sex." There, it was done. The words had finally left her mouth. Relief washed over her.

"Was telling me that so hard? It's not exactly rare or anything. Had two or three of those a year while I was still teaching youngsters to fly."

"It's common?" Minna responded blankly.

"I wouldn't call it that. But you know how it goes on military academies. All that stress and all those pretty young girls prancing around. So nature takes its course and after a while there's always a couple or two who's magic starts acting up."

"Ah, I assume you will be able to help them then? I would hate for this problem to-" She idly glanced through the room until she spotted a certain witch discreetly trying to leave.

"Major Sakamoto, where are you going?"

Sakamoto, caught in the middle of her attempt to sneaking out gave her a sheepish smile. "I can come back later, when you're not discussing your... issue"

"My what?"

"No need to hide it, Minna. It's perfectly natural. There comes a time in the life of every young witch that she wonder about such things. I'm sure whatever is troubling you is hardly as bad as you think right now"

"Mio, what on earth are you talking about?"

"She thinks you're asking me advice about sex, my dear" Anna helpfully chimed over the phone.

"She thinks what!

"I'll be going then." Mio said, halfway out of the office.

"Mio get the hell back here!"

Her yell was just in time to scare a poor door witless, it, however continued to remain shut and Mio had already left.

"Damn it." Minna sighed

"Sooo... Since we're on the subject. Want some pointers?"

* * *

A few hours and half the journey to the Ferrera household later it was still a lovely day for flying. It just didn't have any girls dancing through the sky as if they were thanking the world merely for existing, which in Shirley's opinion, was a pity. Barkhorn might be irked by any behaviour not in the handbook, but she herself appreciated the newly blossomed love like a finely crafted piece of art.

For precisely that reason the current situation kind of irked her. Flying far behind the other pair just slowly cruising without any form of entertainment was boring.

"_Of course if there is no entertainment,"_ She thought playfully, "_I can always make my own."_

"Sanya!" She said to the with flying behind her. "You miss Eila yet?"

"Uhuh." Sanya hummed affirmatively, blushing cutely.

Shirley fell back to fly closer to the white-haired witch. "I bet you're thinking of last night."

"Shirley!"

"I heard it too, you know? You echoed through my head. Again and again, about half the night if I have to make a guess"

Sanya had covered her face with her hands but was obviously blushing brightly. "_This is entirely too much fun."_

"Shirley!" she yelled, sounding mortified

"Normally, I'd ask if it was good for you, but I guess I know already, don't I?"

"Stop it, Shirley."

"Aww, I'm just curious... You are, after all, one of the more experienced girls of the 501st now. Any advice for me?" Shirley asked, grinning widely. Glancing sideways she saw the other witch flying with her back turned to her. "Or.." She continued in a singing voice. "You could tell me what you were doing just past midnight, 'cause that's what woke me up"

Sanya, however, seemed determined to ignore the Liberion witch. Not that Shirley cared much; she still had so many things left to ask.

"Say, is it true what they say about Suomos girls?"

"Yes."

"They say that they- wait.., what?" The Liberian witch looked back at Sanya, thrown off by the wrong answer and was shocked to find Sanya hovering barely a foot away from her face staring intently in her eyes.

"It's all true." Sayna said, her husky voice riding on the wind.

Shirley found herself speechless, forced to avert her eyes from the young witch.

"Wow..., all of it?"

"Yes."

They continued flying in silence for a while until Shirley just had to ask.

"Sanya?"

"Yes?"

"What do they say about Suomos girls?"

* * *

To be Continued.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Don't own strike witches and I seriously wonder if this disclaimer business actually matters in the slightest.

In light of recent developments on (there has been a lesser purge though it only involved summary violations) and a note by a constructive reviewer I have changed the rating to M. This does not mean future chapters will contain explicit lemon, gore or vulgarity. The change was made because this fic refers to sex, implies sex, blatantly states that sex was had at one point and tells you that it will happen in the future (some will argue that this should be rated T, and maybe it should be rated T, but does anyone here actually give a toss?).

Someone unnamed reviewed, and figured it was dead, the gall, just because its updates slower than a lemur riding a humpback whale does not mean its dead. I'll be the judge of that.

**Sanya's Predicament**

**Seeing you Smile**

* * *

Eila idly made another whirl in the sky. Long distance flying was boring enough on its own, but to only have a grumpy Barkhorn as companion did not help matters. They didn't get along that well in the first place and she had a feeling the preceding night had aggravated the situation ever so slightly. Still, her reaction was a bit over the top, It wasn't her fault Sanya's powers went into overdrive... Ok she was heavily involved in the process that caused it, but she didn't know!

Eila blamed the Suomos sexual education program. A wizened granny armed with too many photo slides. At least the woman had included ample witch friendly material. Witch friendly being a slang for witches getting down and dirty with pretty girls. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Suomus grannies are a progressive lot. Unaffected by shame and more experienced than anyone really wanted to talk about.

The whole affair was highly educational, though she could have done without the detailed description of cunningulus by a seventy year old.

Eila shuddered, recalling the conversation._" All that, and not a single mention of powers going haywire." _

Still, it didn't help her with being bored out of her mind. _"I should have brought something entertaining for the trip, Oh wait, I did, She's called Sanya, a rather angelic looking girl, with a voice that soothes all my worries, a smile that stops my heart, a loving gaze that keeps me trapped forever" _Eila smiled to herself. _"And of course, very nice behind."_

"Eila, get your mind out of the gutter" An aggravated Barkhorn interrupted her musings.

"It wasn't in the gutter!" Eila protested.

Barkhorn raised a eyebrow "You mean your mind wasn't thinking about skinny dipping with Sanya, her skin glistening in the moonlight, her voice whispering gently in your ear how much she loves you?"

"...Now it is" Eila blushed, her eyes glazing over, her mind now occupied with more... 'Important' matters.

"Shameful" Barkhorn huffed. "You will never see me act as such a hormonally charged teenager!"

At that Eila looked at her with an eerie smile. "Really? You never think about anything perverted?"

"Of course not, I'm a Karsland soldier and I have dignity, self-respect and-"

"Erica moans your name when she touches herself in the shower, interrupted a far too cheery Eila. "On that note, don't shower just before lunch hours... Or maybe you should."

Gertrud Barkhorn, lieutenant of the 501st, most competitive member or the strike witches, was attempting to break the record for showing the most emotions at once. Mouth opening and closing like a stupefied fish, cheeks blossoming bright red, eyes trying to stare furiously, her tail wagging happily, before finally curling herself inwards like a little girl.

Eila observed the spectacle with a bemused smile, she had intended to just embarrass the Karlsland witch, but this... This was so much better. Trude had interrupted so many heated make-out sessions between Sanya and herself she started thinking of the uptight witch as her personal clam jam. A term Shirley assured her was relevant to her situation. But now! A masterplan was being formed as she watched the spectacle unfold. _"If I get Trude to hook up with Erika she will be out of our hair forever! Stuck between Erica's mess and her own sexdrive. Too busy to complain and maybe... just maybe, Erica will be able to get her to loosen up a little." _ Eila smiled to herself. It was flawless. Plus it wasn't as though she had lied, Erica did have the unfortunate habit of relieving her tensions prior to lunch hour when the showers were normally empty. Unless, of course, you had slept in due to night shift. Eila had kindly waited in the changing rooms on multiple occasions, overhearing the not so quiet witch dreamily sighing the name of the girl currently freaking out in front of her.

Erica really needed to be informed that everyone else used the basement bathroom for that. _"I'll ask Minna to tell her, Erica listens to her and Minna is mature enough so it won't be awkward for anyone."_

Eila's musings regarding the master plan were cut short by a whisper nearly impossible to hear, which considering they were still flying, was actually quite loud. "Really?"

Eila smiled, this might be easier than she could dare hope. "Yup, you interested?"

"Idiot! As if a soldier has time for those things," stammered a blushing Barkhorn. "There is a war raging, we could die any day and-"

"You won't," Interrupted Elia casually, "you won't die."

Barkhorn stared at her in silence for a few moments. "And what do you know?"

"I flipped a coin" she said. "Or it was the daily visions."

"You saw it? In the future?"

"Not really, I only see visions of Sanya these days. But you know, I never see her sad. Only smiling. Sanya wouldn't smile if her friends died. So don't worry Live, play, fight and smile, smile because being in love is great."

"Eila?"

"Yea?"

"Sanya made you a corny sap."

* * *

There wasn't a lot to be said about the Ferrera household, it was a house on a hill, in the middle of nowhere. There was a barn, the usual kind, but bereft of animals, The view was nice, but hardly special. The whole affair was almost aggressive in its normalness. For some reason, Trude had expected more of a retired legend. A bit of indulgence in luxury, or at least a mark that here housed a veteran.

Sanya and Shirley had been waiting for them at the house, and in her boredom Shirley had taken to scanning the surroundings. "Is that an outdoor bath?"

Trude followed Shirley's gaze "It seems so. Odd location"

"Yep."

"Ferrera not home?" Trude asked.

"Nope."

The tranquillity of the surroundings was starting to relax Trude. The hectic night before, and the unnerving talk about her love life with Eila had left her stressed. Especially the bit where Eila decided to inform her of Erica's habits regarding her own missing small clothes. She really could have lived without that piece of knowledge. _"Like I wanted to know Erica used it for... THAT, in the showers, wet... her skin shining with sweat, her nubile form... DAMN IT." _If this kept up she would develop a shower fetish.

"Trude?" The tall witch was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your tail is wagging."

"It's a... It does that sometimes, it's a dog thing. You wouldn't understand," she tried to defend herself.

It would have worked if it wasn't such a blatant lie, Shirley got more intrigued instead. "Does this dog thing include that cute blush?"

"Shut up."

"Did something good happen on the trip? You were so stressed before, did Eila do something? You hardly seem her type though."

"She didn't do anything!" Trude almost yelled now desperate to derail the conversation "And where did you leave Sanya?"

Shirley blinked. "Sanya? She's behind that tree of course." She pointed towards a oak not ten feet away.

"And why would she be there?" Trude asked, fearing the answer as she felt the hints of foreign arousal tickling the back of her mind.

"Because public indecency laws are less strict here than in a military base." Cracked an old woman's voice. "And you must be Sanya, I suggest you get your hand out of her shirt."

Trude saw an old woman flying a broom near the oak laughing maniacally, looking at Sanya and Eila hastily trying to fix her shirt.

"Next time, just hide in the barn." The old woman cracked looking over the two girls lecherously.

"Don't look at Sanya like that!"

Anna Ferrera had arrived.

* * *

The day had started wonderful, gone a bit awkward around breakfast, taken a nosedive half-way through the flight, and had featured an agonizing hour of being apart from Sanya. And when finally they had some quality time under a tree, there was another interruption! The universe had it out for her. Some weird old hag was ogling them, staring at her Sanya.

Her response was instinctive, honed by a hundred of previous outcries. "Don't look at Sanya like that!"

The old hag raised her eyebrow "I beg your pardon?"

"I said; don't look at Sanya like that!" Eila growled, finally having her shirt tucked in, her hair somewhat straight and her Sanya properly covered.

Multiple expressions flashed on Anna's face, Confusion, befuddlement, a pinch of humor, liberal amounts of amusement, but it settled on wonder. "Like what?"

"Like, like" Eila stuttered, thrown off by the weird hag's confusion. "Like she's pretty"

Now the weird woman was smiling widely "Sanya isn't pretty?"

Eila's face contorted in a way that was almost comical. The mere suggestion throwing a wrench in the general working of her brain. "Are you blind!?, Look at her. She's gorgeous, pretty, feminine-"

"So now I can look at her?"

"Angelic, beautiful. divine-"

"Yes yes, she's pretty, I get the poi-"

"Celestial, wonderful, breathtaking"

Anna threw a worrying look in the direction of the two escorts. "Is she always like this?"

"From the day they met." Trude yelled over the raving Eila.

"Stunning, graceful, elegant-"

Eila felt pretty good, she was just picking up steam and throwing it all out like this was amazing, _"Ooh, good one, Sanya is amazing"_ People should do this on a daily basis, yelling to the world how wonderful their girlfriend was. She wondered if Sanya liked her declaration.

"Amazing, Dazzling, hair like liquid silver-"

"Eila" Someone whispered in her ear.

"Eyes like emeralds, a voice of satin, hands that would make Da Vinci cry tears of joy!-"

"Eila!" Someone spoke more insistently than last time, and it was a pretty voice, so it had to be Sanya's.

"She moves like art in motion, a figure that humbles the noblest court, a smile that shames the setting of the sun, a-mmmph"

Eila could have been angry that she had just been rudely interrupted. She could have, but opted not too, since Sanya was kissing her. Although calling this kissing was understating it slightly. Dear lady high above, where had this girl learned to use her tongue... _"Oh yea, with me, at night. I love my life"_

It took a while, but Sanya finally let up, due to pressing needs for fresh air. "Hey Eila," she whispered in her ear as she cuddled against her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I love seeing you smile."

Such a simple statement, but it finally send her back to earth on a pink puffy cloud of happiness _"Trude's right, I am turning in corny sap."_ At the thought of Gertrude, she finally decided to actually look around.

Shirley was laughing hysterically, Trude was so embarrassed she was trying to hide behind herself and Anna looked at Sanya and her as... as if they were lovesick puppies.

She supposed that was okay.

* * *

Trude felt a headache coming, which was impressive, since it would be the third that day. For the sake of progress, the trio of Shirley, Anna and herself had opted to briefly dispose of the lovesick witches by setting them to prepare dinner with two conditions. First, everything would be kept child friendly; second, Sanya would wash her hands. Trude was certain that one of the conditions would be broken soon, and it would not be the one involving soap. Thus, this report to Minna would have to be gathered with a slight bit of urgency. Shirley was not helping.

"So let me get this straight," she heard a snicker to her left, but pressed on. "When a witch hooks up with another, there is a fifty fifty chance something like this happens?"

"Well, not something like this," Anna said as she was lazily rocking back and forth on her chair. "Smaller things like a shock here, a levitating chair there. Maybe breaking the bed once in a while. These two just happen to be awfully good at... resonating."

Shirley snickered again, personally she found the innuendo a bit farfetched. "And one fixes this how?"

"Practice," Anna said, turning her head to the sound of giggling coming from the kitchen.

"I beg your pardon?" She felt a blush rising as Shirley lost control of her laugh. "Are you suggesting they...-"

"Practice meditation to get their magic synchronised?" interjected Anna.

Trude breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, ehm, that sounds acceptable."

"It works best if they're naked of course."

Shirley fell of her chair.

Trude felt like the world was conspiring to make this day the most uncomfortable one to date. She spared her howling colleague a sideway glare, but Shirley continued not to care. Mustering all her remaining composure, she willed the conversation forward. "And this, uhm, 'practice' will take how long?"

"Two to three days, less if they can keep their hands of each other," Anna mused.

Gertrude contemplated the statement. Then applied it to reality and came to the logical conclusion. "four days minimum then?"

Anna smirked. "Cynical one aren't you?"

"I... just didn't get much sleep, and I want to get this mess over with."

"Don't be too judgemental dear. Who knows, you might be the next. Such a dashing lady as you yourself can't be without admirers."

Shirley, finally back in her chair, just had to add her two cents worth. "I put fifty on you and Erica breaking the bed."

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Author notes part 2, I should really wrap this up in one or two chapters, otherwise archeologists are going to be required to determine to origin of this story.

Secondly, for some weird reason, Auto correct suggests that mmmph should be mm mph, apparently there is an official spelling for getting cut off by a French kiss, this amuses me.


End file.
